


mode of ... [ Satan ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [20]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Face-Fucking, Graphic Description, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: No hay algún sentimiento parecido al amor cuando están juntos, cuando tienen ese tipo de cercanía que esperarlas ver en una pareja.
Relationships: Okumura Yukio/Shima Renzou
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 8





	mode of ... [ Satan ]

No hay algún sentimiento parecido al amor cuando están juntos, cuando tienen ese tipo de cercanía que esperarlas ver en una pareja.

Eso es algo muy cursi y vomitivo para Renzō, y algo innecesario en Yukio que parece más como si fuera la asexualidad en persona.

Pero tener sexo es algo que no necesita de sentimientos tan rosas como el amor o el cariño. A veces solo necesitan de un momento, uno de esos _malditos_ —pero muy agradecidos— momentos en los que Shima logra colarse hasta su escritorio en la sala de profesores y le provoca con su boca envenenada y brillante.

Yukio agradece que esa tensión sexual entre ellos exista, aunque nunca lo exprese. El menor de los Okumura es un ser demasiado retorcido, a diferencia de su hermano mayor que es más adorable e inocente, casi torpe y un idiota sin remedio.

Pero lo que Yukio más agradece es la forma en la que Shima Renzō recibe su miembro en fuertes embestidas, la forma en la que puede sentir el calor de la boca ajena rodearle de manera placentera. Okumura Yukio en verdad _aprecia_ que Shima sea su puta personal, aunque sea por un par de horas que les bastan para continuar después con sus vidas.

Yukio _adora_ como la envenenada boca de Shima traga su miembro, como las lágrimas empiezan a caer por puro reflejo y el característico chapoteo combinado con la rota voz de Renzō tratando de no vomitar al sentir el pene de su profesor tan profundo en su garganta.


End file.
